Kickin' It: Hit the Road Jack
by basejumplivin
Summary: Jack gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime, to train with the best dojo in the world, but it's located in Japan. As he tries to make up his mind, he meets, Lorie. Kim gets jealous and they have a fight. Will he decide to go or not? A/N: This is my take on the story. Inspired by a comment on Wikia by an anonymous person. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT
1. Chapter 1: The Offer

**Title: Kickin' It: Hit the Road Jack ( kickitwithyou version)**

Summary: Jack gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime, to train with the best dojo in the world, but it's located in Japan. As he tries to make up his mind, he meets, Lorie. Kim gets jealous and they have a fight. Will he decide to go or not? How will it end up in the end? **(A/N: This is my take on the story. Inspired by a comment on Wikia by an anonymous person. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!)**

**Chapter 1: The Offer**

**Jack's POV**

After school, as I was walking into the dojo, I heard Rudy screaming like a little girl in his office. He came out jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas Day.

"Rudy, what's going on?" I said with a confused look.

"Yeah. Last time you acted like this is when you finally fit your legs into skinny jeans," Kim scoffed. I chuckled at her comment.

"No. I was just on the phone with Japan!" Rudy was squealing. "Wow. What did they say?" I was surprised. Japan held the #1 dojo in the whole world!

"Well... they said that they wanted Jack to train with them for month, in preparation for the world championship! They saw you compete in China and thought that you would be a great help to them!"

I was in shock. "Oh my gosh. Seriously!? This is the best offer ever!" Kim gave me hug. She smelled like strawberries. It was kind of nice. Wait what? Did I just say she smells nice? Oh well. She kinda does.

"They said that you have until two weeks from now to make up your mind," Rudy informed me. My smile quickly faded. I instantly thought about the gang. If I took the offer, that means leaving them behind. I couldn't do that. I decided to ask the guys and Kim what they think.

When Rudy left, it was my chance to ask Kim.

"Hey, Kim?"

"Yeah, Jack?" She was smiling. I loved her smile.

"What do you think I should do about this whole Japan thing?"

"Well, if you go, you'll be able to train with the best of the best, and leave us." Her smile slowly faded. "But if you don't go, you'll pass the opportunity of a lifetime, and stay here with us. So, it's up to you, Jack."

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"No problem."

"Well, I gotta go ask the guys. See ya."

"Bye."

**Kim's POV**

I was so happy for Jack when he got the opportunity to train in Japan! But then I realized he would be gone. I was thinking about it and he can do whatever he wants. I'll be so sad if he leaves. Ok I'll admit that I kind of have a crush on Jack.

I told him the good and bad outcomes and he left to go ask the guys. I continued to practice, letting some of my hurt out from what just happened.

**Milton's POV**

Jerry, Eddie and I were sitting at Falafel Phil's when Jack came running to us, saying that he was offered to train with the best dojo in the world in Japan.  
"Holy Christmas Nuts! Jack, this is the best news ever!"

"I know, but if I go, then that means leaving you guys. Only from a month though."

Jerry spoke up, "Yo. Well if you leave, it wouldn't be the same, but if you stay you'll regret it. I think you should go for a while and if you decide that you don't feel right, come back."

"Wow. That is the most intelligent thing you've ever said." Jack laughed and everyone else did. Even Jerry.

Eddie agreed with him and so did I. We would miss him, but it's his decision.

**Jack's POV**

I was thinking what Jerry said. He was right, but I didn't want to leave Kim. Ok I have a crush on her. So what? She was pretty, smart, and she smelled nice. I went to bed thinking of the possibilities.

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't imagine what life would be like without Jack. Even though it's only for a month, it would seem like a lifetime for me. I went to bed thinking about Jack.


	2. Chapter 2: Kim's Thoughts

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry for not updating in a while everything is busy and I kept getting distracted by many thing while writing this chapter. I had to literally tie myself to the chair! Haha. Well, here you go:**

* * *

Title: Kickin' It: Hit the Road Jack ( kickitwithyou version)

Summary: Jack gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime, to train with the best dojo in the world, but it's located in Japan. As he tries to make up his mind, he meets, Lorie. Kim gets jealous and they have a fight. Will he decide to go or not? How will it end up in the end? (A/N: This is my take on the story. Inspired by a comment on Wikia by an anonymous person. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!)

Chapter 2: Kim's Thoughts

**Jack's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I jumped at the sound of my alarm clock and hit the snooze button. UGH. It was Monday. I got up and went to freshen up. I was thinking about what the guys said. To just go and if I didn't feel right, go back home.

A big part of the reason I wanted to stay was because of Kim. Rudy told me I would be going in the month of June and June 13th is me and Kim's friendship anniversary. I wouldn't want to miss it. She has become like a sister to me. I cared about her a lot and she would be devastated if I missed it. I haven't told her when I would train, if I decide to go.

I got dressed and walked downstairs while texting Kim.

**Kim's POV**

I woke up and went to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed for school. When I was munching on some toast, I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Jack.

_Jack: Hey Kim! :) Wanna walk to school in 10?_

_Kim: Yeah, sure. See ya in 10! _

_Jack: okay!_

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I grabbed my backpack and headed to school with Jack. We spent the whole time talking about the Japan offer.

When we got to school, we put our books in our locker and headed to 1st period. Classes went by slowly.

**Jack's POV**

I decided to talk to Kim about what the guys said, later at practice. Many thoughts were rushing through my head about this whole Japan thing. I really want to go, but then I don't.

I was walking into the dojo when I heard weird noises coming from Rudy's office. He was "plunging" his toilet back to life. Again. He came out in his dirty plumber's suit that looked like it was 100 years old and has never been washed.

Kim walked in. She said hi and went to go change. So did I.

I came out before her because girls take way too much time to change. She went to sit next to me on the mats and started stretching. There was an uncomfortable silence. I broke it.

"I talked to guys yesterday. About the offer."

"Oh. What did they say?"

"They said I should go and try it out and if I didn't like it, come back."

"Oh."

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"Um. I don't know. It sound like a good compromise, but what if you decide to stay there?"

I shrugged. "Well, then I guess i would come back after I'm done training there."

"And what if they ask you to stay?"

Dang. She had so many outcomes and questions, I thought my mind would explode. "Maybe, but if they did I wouldn't take it because I'd rather be here in San Jose with you guys." That's when a smile was painted across her face. I smiled too.

"I think I'll just make my decision when time's up. I have 13 more day to make up my mind."

The guys came in and we started practice. We practiced breaking boards, sparring and on punching dummies. Every now and then I look at Kim. She seems kind of...off today.

**Kim's POV**

After my talk with Jack, I kept thinking and thinking. During practice he was staring at me because I was kind of not focused as I usually am. It was true.

When we made eye contact, I mouthed to him, 'I'm fine.' And he nodded. Practice ended and I was happy to go home. I quickly got my stuff and practically ran out the door.

I got home and did my homework.

**Jack's POV**

I knew something was up when Kim left without saying goodbye to anyone before she left.

When I got home, I went up to my room texted her.

_Jack: Hey Kim. What's up? You seemed kind of quiet today._

_Kim: Um. No, I'm fine. It's just I have a lot of stuff on my mind._

_Jack: Like what?_

_Kim: Uhh. Well, I've been falling behind in some classes and the usual with my mom being away all the time. Anyways, I GTG. I have a ton of homework to do. Bye! :)_

_Jack: See ya tomorrow! :)_

I find it strange that Kim suddenly is falling behind and she never really minded that her mom is always on business trips. Hm. I just let it pass and started working on my homework.

**Kim's POV**

When Jack asked me what was up, I lied and told him that I was having trouble in school and my mom is always gone. I was really bothered by this Japan thing. I didn't want him to leave, but it's his choice not mine. I looked at the clock and it was already 10PM. I got ready for bed and dozed off.

* * *

**Ok. So I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow around maybe 5? I probably won't tie myself to the chair. This time. (Only if necessary) Well in the story, It is Monday. The first chapter it was Sunday. Each chapter will be the highlight days. By that, I mean I'm gonna skip a few days because it'll get boring going through like 14 days of thinking. Uh, I can hear the voices calling me...see ya! In a while, crocodile!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lorie

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating when I promised! I tried to make this chapter long. I think I did because it almost 2,000 words. Well, this took me a while to write because birthdays and activities came up that I forgot about! Well, I'm hoping to update towards the end of the week and I'm going to WA this weekend so I'll have a bunch of time to write on the plane ride! Anyways, here's the 3 chapter and I'm planning on having about 10 chapters! WARNING: Sorry if you find this chapter not very descriptive and sorta rushed! **

**LORIE IS PLAYED BY: MADISON CURTIS**

* * *

Title: Kickin' It: Hit the Road Jack (kickitwithyou version)

Summary: Jack gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime, to train with the best dojo in the world, but it's located in Japan. As he tries to make up his mind, he meets, Lorie. Kim gets jealous and they have a fight. Will he decide to go or not? How will it end up in the end? (A/N: This is my take on the story. Inspired by a comment on Wikia by an anonymous person. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!)

Chapter 3: Lorie

**Kim's POV**

My alarm clock starting beeping and I jumped, landing on the floor. It scared me. I was too lazy to get up so I crawled to the bathroom. I hopped in the shower, did my thing and got out. I changed and headed downstairs. I grabbed breakfast and watched TV while eating. Jack usually texts me in the morning so I waited until he did.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I was so tired and I didn't want to get up. I hit the snooze button and looked at the time. It was 7:15. Shoot. I quickly showered, changed and went downstairs. I grabbed an apple and headed out the door. I texted Kim that I would be at her house in 5 minutes to walk to school. Walking with her was the highlight of my school days. It became part of our daily routine.

**Kim's POV**

I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out of my pocket to see a text from Jack. He said he would be here soon, so I texted back 'okay :)' and put my dishes in the sink. A few seconds later, I heard the doorbell. I turned off the TV and grabbed my backpack. When I opened the door, it revealed Jack. He was smiling at me and I returned the gesture. (I really don't understand that part, but it just means she smiled back.)

"Good Morning Kimmy!" I usually didn't like it when people called me that, but it sounds cute when Jack says it so I don't care. I usually fight fire with fire.

"Good Morning Jackie." I grinned and he just shook his head and we left. The walk seemed longer than usual.

It was starting to get awkwardly silent, so I started a conversation.

"So Jack, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite with me at Falafel Phil's before practice, after school?" I was mailing, but when I realized what I just said my expression turned to worried.

At first he gave me a confused look, but it turned into a smug grin. Uh oh.

"Sure, finally admitting you have a crush on me huh?"

"No. I was just asking in a friendly way." I really wasn't, I couldn't let him think I have a crush on him. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

**Jack's POV**

Kim asked me to go to Falafel Phil's with her after school, as a 'friend'. I didn't believe it for a second. She totally has a crush on me and I have a crush on her, but I couldn't tell her that. I was to afraid to. I said yes.

(back to the conversation)

I chuckled and replied, "Pfft. Sure you were Kimmy."

That earned me a nudge on my shoulder. Usually a nudge isn't really that and, but a nudge by Kim was a like a nudge on steroids.

"OW! Geez Kim. I was only messing around."

"Pfft. Sure you were, Jackie." She said that, mocking me and putting an emphasis on 'Jackie.' She was the only one that called me that and it sounded cute when it came from her. The walked the rest of the way laughing and in comfortable silence. Wow. I now realize how people always say we would make a great couple. We always hang out like one, talk like one, and we even have nicknames for each other, but hey, we are best friends.

When we arrived at school, I told Kim I would meet her after school by her locker. We had a few classes together and we usually sat next to each other in every one. Classes went by slow, as always. And we went through lunch, blah blah blah, all that. Now skip to after school. I waited by her locker for a few minutes, then she came. I shot her one of my "million dollar smiles" and said hi. She smiled back and also said hi. Wow if looks could kill, I would be dead because she was so pretty, it made my knees go weak.

**Kim's POV**

I walked up to be greeted with one of Jack's smiles that made me die inside every time he showed it. We walked to Falafel Phil's before practice , ordered our usual and sat down at a booth. We talked about random things, laughed, smiled and finished eating. He, being a gentleman, payed for our food and walked to the dojo.

**Jack's POV**

Kim and I had a great time and we went to the dojo. When we were getting our things to change, I realized I left my phone at the restaurant. I informed Kim and ran over to Phil's. I quickly got my phone and sprinted back, only to collide with a body and fall on the ground. It was a girl, she was cute, but not as cute as Kim. I got up and offered my hand to her and apologized.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I'm Jack." I extended my hand out and he shook it.

"Hi I'm Lorie. I'm new." Woah. Déjà vu. It reminded me of when I met Kim. That's exactly what I said, but I said Jack instead of Lorie, of course.

"Well in that case, how would you feel if I showed you around, maybe tonight at 6? We could meet here."

"Ok, I'll see you then. I gotta go." she smiled at me and waved. I can't believe I just asked her out. I liked Kim and I barely know her. I walked back into the dojo wondering if Kim saw any of that.

**Kim's POV**

I went to go change and when I came out, I saw Jack in the courtyard talking to some blonde. They were smiling at each other and that threw jealously right in my face. I clenched my fists and turned away, not wanting to see more. I started stretching and Jack walked back in.

"Hey." I said to him and he was twiddling with his phone and went towards his lockers.

"hey." He went to change and when he came out, he sat next to me and stretched too.

"So who were you talking to outside?" I asked him, trying to hide my tone of jealousy.

"Oh. Her name's Lorie, and she's new." Hmph. Lorie is it. Well she better back off or... Wait what am I saying? I think I've gotten a little out of hand.

"Oh cool. What were you talking about?"

"I just offered to show her around later, so she could get used to it. We're meeting up later tonight."

Things were starting to become awkward. "Oh. Cool...cool.." Ok. It was now awkward. Luckily the guys walked in to save us. They got dressed and we started practice.

I was kind of off today, because my mind wandered to the thought of Jack and Lorie. I thought he liked me back, but I guess not. So that threw me off of my focus.

Sometimes I noticed Jack look back at me sometimes. I hope he didn't notice. Sometimes we would make eye contact, but I would look away, not wanting him to suspect anything.

**Jack's POV**

After talking to Kim, she seemed kind of down. I hope I didn't do anything. During practice, she would kind of get off focus and loose her balance after a kick. Something was up and I assumed that it was just because of what she told me last time. So I just let it slip and continued with practice.

We would sometimes make eye contact, but she would look away every time we did. I saw something in her eyes...it was a hint of jealousy in a pool of sadness and disappointment. I wonder what that's about.

After practice, I grabbed my stuff and skated home after saying bye to the gang. I got ready for my 'date' with Lorie. And headed to the mall.

**Kim's POV**

Jack left quickly after practice and said bye. I guess he was off in a hurry to get ready for his date. Ugh. I actually didn't want to go home yet so I went shopping by myself and when I walked out of the skate shop to get a new board, I ran into the guys.

"Oh, hey guys. I was just going to Circus Burger. Wanna join me?"

They all replied back with things like, 'yeah', 'sure', and 'whatever'.

We walked to Circus Burger, ordered our food, and sat down. Jerry brought up Jack's date tonight and they were talking abou that, while I stayed quiet. Our food was ready thankfully because I didn't want to hear one more thing about this "Lorie" girl. We ate and just sat there talking about random things. Then the night was ruined.

Jack and Lorie came into the restaurant. The guys were still hungry so they ordered more fries. When I saw them walk in, they stopped at our table, said hi and Jack introduced us to Lorie. She was a pretty blonde, but she was with Jack, so I didn't like her. They sat at a different booth and ordered they're food. I couldn't stand to stay so I decided to leave.

"um, hey guys, I'm gonna head out now. I'll be at the dojo for a workout." They all said ok and I practically ran out and went to let some anger out on a dummy.

**Jack's POV**

I took Lorie around the mall and we stopped by Circus Burger for a bite. I saw the gang and introduced them to Lorie.

"Hey guys, this is Lorie, she's new"

Milton said, "Hey," followed by a "Sup," from Eddie. Jerry replied with his usual, " Yo girl. What it do?" I olled my eyes and looked at Kim who just said "Hey" without and eye contact and she was slouched in her seat.

We then sat at a booth behind them. I sat on the side back to back with theirs and heard Kim say she was gonna go to the dojo. I looked back and she looked like he was in a hurry.

Lorie and I talked, laughed, ate and headed home. Her parents picked her up. I went to the dojo and saw Kim punching a dummy.

"Hey Kim, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. You just kind of seemed un-focused during practice, and left the restaurant after I walked in. Did I do anything wrong?" I said, hoping for no as a response.

"Uh.. no. I've just been busy with school, like cheer, and homework and also focusing on practicing for our tournament on Sunday."

"Oh okay. Good."

"Well I gotta go, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow. Bye." She smiled and I did too. I said, "Ok me too. See ya at school." I heeded home, and went to bed thinking about Kim and Lorie and also everything that happened today.

**Kim's POV**

After I left the dojo and Jack, I ran home and got ready for bed. I was trying to process everything that's happened today. Jack went out with Lorie, me getting jealous and running out of Circus Burger, everything. And that's when I realized... I Love Jack.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. So Kim loves Jack but they are gonna have a fight over Lorie blah blah blah and I'm not gonna give a lot away, but please REVIEW! I love reading what you have to say and if you have any suggestions for what should come up or story ideas, write it in the reviews or PM me! Pip-pip, la doodley-doo.**

**P.S. to any Degrassi fans, does any one know the song that is used in the Romeo and Jules play?**


	4. Chapter 4: NonStop Lorie

**Here's the 4th chapter! **

**A/N: The day in this chapter is Friday and in the beginning, the three days is Wednesday to Friday. PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END!**

* * *

Title: Kickin' It: Hit the Road Jack (kickitwithyou version)

Summary: Jack gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime, to train with the best dojo in the world, but it's located in Japan. As he tries to make up his mind, he meets, Lorie. Kim gets jealous and they have a fight. Will he decide to go or not? How will it end up in the end? (A/N: This is my take on the story. Inspired by a comment on Wikia by an anonymous person. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!)

Chapter 4: Non-stop Lorie

**Kim's POV**

It's been 3 days since Jack met Lorie and he's already been hanging out with her a lot. He sometimes was late to karate practice or he left early to meet up with her. I was so jealous, I didn't realize I snapped 5 of my pencils at once, while I was lost in thought.

"Yo, Kim. You ok?" Jerry asked concerningly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I lied.

"Um. Well maybe because you were in the middle of organizing your locker then you started staring off into space and now you just broke 5 pencils like a toothpicks." Milton explained.

"Really how long was I out?" I asked, being confused. Wow. That's a first. Usually Jerry's the confused one.

Eddie spoke up, "Not that long. Is this about Jack?"

"Whaa? Pfft. No. Why would you think that I'm jealous of Jack and Lorie?" I horribly lied, because my voice was going up and octave higher.

"Really? Because we never said anything about Lorie or jealousy." Jerry said. He started silently laughing but I shot him a death glare and quickly shut his mouth.

"Fine. I admit I'm jealous of Lorie. I have a crush on Jack." I mumbled the last part, hoping they wouldn't hear.

"What was that Kim? I couldn't really make out those words." Jerry obviously heard and wanted me to say it again. He was cupping his hear in my direction.

"I said I have a crush on Jack." I said a little louder, but lower than a whisper.

"I knew it!" They all yelled.

"Knew what?"

Jack.

"Nothing!" I said quickly which earned my a suspicious look from the brunette. "Just that Jerry was dropped on his head when he was a baby...many times." I covered it with a fact.

Jack let out a dry laugh and said, "I think everyone already knew that."

We all laughed, well except Jerry who was utterly confused.

The bell rang and we all headed to our classes.

**Jack's POV**

I've been hanging out with Lorie for the past few days. I wanted to know her better since she's new and doesn't have many friends. She never really wants to hang with the gang because she thinks Kim doesn't like her. I mean Kim has some anger issues but she's not the jealous type. Right?

Anyways, I've felt kind of bad for ditching them, especially Kim. I'll make it up to her.

While we were walking to class I stopped dead in my tracks and pulled Kim aside.

"Look, I know I haven't really been hanging with you guys lately, but it's just Lorie doesn't really like to hang with the whole gang and she doesn't really have any friends, so I have been getting to know her better. I'm sorry."

Kim was just listening to me and said a simple, "It's fine, Jack. Come on let's go to class." She started to walk off but I pulled her back.

"At least let me make it up to you by taking you to Circus Burger tomorrow? After practice?"

She smiled at me and said, "I'd like that, cant wait," and headed to class, me trailing behind her.

**Kim's POV**

Jack apoligized for not hanging around with us lately and asked me to go to Circus Burger with him tomorrow. I was excited and I could tell because I was already picking out my outfit in my head. I know, I know. I'm not really that kind of girl, but this was Jack.

(Skip to after school at the dojo)

All through practice, I stayed quiet because all the guys were doing was listening to Jack talk about how great Lorie is. 'We have so much in common,' 'she's funny.' GAHH. All Jack says now is, 'Lorie this, Lorie that. Lorie, Lorie, Lorie, Lorie' GOSH. This girl was starting to get annoying and so was Jack.

I was practicing on a punch dummy while thinking so little did I know, I already knocked down three out of anger.

I saw all of the guys looking at me like I was crazy so I just ignored them and continued practicing.

When practice ended, I quickly changed and went home after sayin a quick goodbye.

**Jack's POV**

I was talking to the guys about Lorie so they know more about her, when we heard three thumps and a 'HIYA'. We turned to see a panting Kim, who had just knocked down three punching dummies in 5 seconds. We just stared at her in shock. But she ignored us, picked them up, and continued practice. Geez, who could be so mad that they knock down dummies.

After practiced she said bye really fast and ran home. It was strange, but I feel like I've been on her case asking, 'what's wrong' all the time and I think she's annoyed with being asked that all the time.

So I skated home and drifted to sleep, ready for practice tomorrow for our tournament on Sunday.

**Kim's POV**

When I got home, I looked through my closet and picked out what to wear tomorrow and laid it out. It was Friday, so I just listened to music, singing along to some songs until I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ok so sorry if it's little short, but I feel like I haven't updated inforever but like I said school is coming up and I want to be done with this story soon. I will be going on a writing break because I want to think up new ideas and other shows to write for. Also I won't have time to write often, but I will when I get the chance. Anyways my break will start after I finish this story and I'll be back hopefully before Thanksgiving. And I'lloccasionally drop in a few one shots. I feel like this chapter was kind of boring to write because it took me only like an hour, but I hop I satisfied you long enough to wait for the 5th chapter. OK I'm officially done explaining things so, adios amigos! **


End file.
